danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
פיאמה נירנשטיין
ימין|ממוזער|300px|פיאמה נירנשטיין פיאמה נירנשטיין (איטלקית: Fiamma Nirenstein) נולדה ב-18 בדצמבר 1945 בפירנצה, היא עיתונאית, סופרת ופוליטיקאית יהודיה איטלקיה המתגוררת בישראל. נירנשטיין נולדה בפירנצה לאחר סיום מלחמת העולם השנייה להורים אינטלקטואלים קומוניסטים, פעילי שמאל אקטיביסטים ובשנות השישים של המאה ה-20 הייתה פעילה בחוגי השמאל באיטליה. עם השנים השתנו דעותיה הפוליטיות וכיום היא אחת דמויות הציבוריות הפרו-ישראליות החשובות באירופה וחברת פרלמנט איטלקיה בקואליציית הימין של סילביו ברלוסקוני קריירה נירנשטיין היא בוגרת היסטוריה מודרנית מאוניברסיטת פירנצה ועוסקת בעיתונאות מאז שנת [1977. את מרבית שנותיה כעיתונאית העבירה בסיקור "הקונפליקט הישראלי-ערבי" עבור עיתונים שונים באיטליה ופירסמה ספרים רבים בנושא. בשנת 1993 עברה נירנשטיין להתגורר בישראל כנספחת דיפלומטית של השגרירות האיטלקית וניהלה במשך כשנתיים את המכון האיטלקי לתרבות בתל אביב. בהמשך, התגוררה בירושלים ושימשה ככתבת לענייני ישראל והמזרח-התיכון של העיתונים האיטלקיים La Stampa, Panorama ו-'Il Giornale'. בשנת 2005 הגישה בטלוויזיה האיטלקית תוכנית אקטואליה בינלאומית יומית ובמהלך שנת 2006 השתתפה שם בתוכנית הטלוויזיה "אוריינט אקספרס". לנירנשטיין פינה שבועית קבועה בתוכנית הרדיו של מאסימו בורדין בנושא המזרח התיכון והיא כתבה גם עבור העיתונים Paesa sera, L'Europeo, L'Espresso ו-'Epoca' באיטליה ועבור ה-'New-York Sun' וה-'Commentary' ה[אמריקאיים. נירנשטיין מלמדת היסטוריה של המזרח התיכון באוניברסיטת Luiss ברומא והיא חברה במרכז הירושלמי לענייני ציבור ומדינה וב[מכון Hudson בוושינגטון. היא פירסמה תשעה ספרים, רובם בנושאי ישראל, אנטישמיות והטרור האסלאמי. במערכת הבחירות של שנת 2008 באיטליה נבחרה נירנשטיין לפרלמנט האיטלקי מטעם מפלגתו של סילביו ברלוסקוני Il popolo della Libertà כמועמדת בעלת צביון פרו-ישראלי מובהק המטיפה לפעילות אקטיבית של מדיניות החוץ של איטליה בנושא. נירנשטיין משמשת כסגן-הנשיא של הוועדה לענייני חוץ של בית הנבחרים האיטלקי. הקריירה העיתונאית של נירנשטיין כוללת ראיונות עם רג'יב גנדי, דנג שיאופינג ודמויות ציבוריות רבות מהפוליטיקה המזרח-תיכונית כגון אריאל שרון, יאסר ערפאת ואחרים. תרגמה וערכה ספרים פרי עטם של ברנרד לואיס, נתן שרנסקי ורותי בלום. משפחתה אביה של נירנשטיין הגיע לאיטליה במהלך מלחמת העולם השנייה כחייל בבריגדה היהודית והשתקע בפירנצה, שם פגש את אמה, עיתונאית, שלחמה אז כפרטיזנית נגד השלטון הפאשיסטי והנאצי. לזוג נולדו באיטליה שלוש בנות, אחת מאחיותיה של נירנשטיין אף היא עיתונאית, הפעילה באיטליה עד היום. בשנת 1998 יצא לאור ספר המתאר את קורות המשפחה‏‏‏‏Come le cinque dita di una mano – una famiglia di ebrei da Firenze a Gerusalemme, Rizzoli, 1998‏. לנירנשטיין בן יחיד שהתגורר עימה בעבר בישראל וחי כיום ברומא. פעילותה הפרו-ישראלית נירנשטיין מתמחה בכתיבה בנושאי טרור, אנטישמיות והסכסוך הישראלי-ערבי. היא מרבה להדגיש את הקשר בין אנטי-ישראליות לאנטישמיות וכתבה ספרים רבים בנושא. בספרה "Israele Siamo Noi" ("ישראל היא אנחנו")‏‏‏Israele siamo noi, Rizzoli, 2007‏‏ טוענת נירנשטיין שכמדינה דמוקרטית המנהלת מלחמה יומיומית מול הטרור, משמשת למעשה ישראל כחיל החלוץ של העולם המערבי ומזהירה מפני פייסנות כלפי האסלאם הקיצוני. נירנשטיין מוצאת קשר הדוק בין הטרור האסלאמי העולמי והסכסוך הישראלי-פלסטיני ושוללת דיאלוג עם ארגוני טרור כדוגמת החמאס }}. נירנשטיין פעילה בארגונים פרו-ישראליים רבים. היא חברה בפורום הבינלאומי נגד אנטישמיות מיסודות של נתן שרנסקי ומרבה לשאת דברים בכנסים בנושא האנטישמיות‏‏‏symposium of the Vidal Sassoon International Center for the Study of Antisemitism, יוני 2006; the Boston Conference, אוקטובר 2004; OCSE Berlin forum on Anti-Semitism‏. פעילותה האינטנסיבית וסגנונה הישיר והאגרסיבי הקים עליה מבקרים ומתנגדים רבים ברחבי אירופה והיא מרבה להתעמת בשידורי טלוויזיה ברשתות האיטלקיות והאירופיות עם פוליטיקאים ופובליציסטים מחוגי השמאל. שמה אף הופיע ב'רשימות שחורות' שפירסמו פעילים אנטי-ישראליים הקוראים להחרים את כתביה ופועלה‏‏‏http://www.jcpa.org/Templates/showpage.asp?FID=456&DBID=1&LNGID=2&TMID=99&IID=13241‏. ספריה *''Israele Siamo Noi'' (2007) *''La Sabbia di Gaza'' (2006) *''Terror: The New Anti-Semitism and the War Against the West'' (2005) *''Gli Antisemiti Progressisti'' (2004) *''Islam, la guerra e la speranza'' (2003) *''L'Abbandono, come l'Occidente ha tradito gli ebrei'' (2002) *''Un solo Dio, tre verità'' (2001) *''Come le cinque dita di una mano – una famiglia di ebrei da Firenze a Gerusalemme'' (1998) *''Israele: una pace in guerra'' (1996) *''Il Razzista Democratico'' (1990) פרסים *XIII Premio Internazionale di saggistica “Salvatore Valitutti”, 2006 *Premio Ischia Internazionale di Giornalismo – Premio Giornalista dell’Anno per la Carta Stampata, 2006 *Premio Firenze Donna, 2006 *Spilla d’Oro Wizo, 2003 *Diplome de Livre d’Or, Keren Kayemet le-Israel, 2003 *Premio Informazione Corretta, 2004 *Premio Irina Alberti – per il libro “L’Abbandono”, 2002 *Premio Fregene 24° ed. – Riconoscimento per il Giornalismo con il libro “L’Abbandono”, 2002 *Premio Ornella Geraldini, “Donne per il Giornalismo” – Premio alla Carriera, 2002 *Premio Letterario Casentino – Premio d’Onore al Giornalismo, 2002 *XXXVI Premio Iglesias – Saggistica, 2002 *Premio Capalbio – Politica Internazionale, 2002 *Premio Lau Silesu, 2002 *Premio Giornalistico Europa – Giornalista del Mese, La Stampa, 1995 קישורים חיצוניים *הבלוג האישי של פיאמה נירנשטיין (איטלקית ואנגלית) * כתבה מעיתון 'הארץ' לאחר כניסתה של נירנשטיין לפרלמנט האיטלקי (עברית) * מאמר פרי עטה סביב השערורייה שליוותה את פרסומיו של פרופ' אריאל טואף (עברית) *ראיון מצולם עם נירנשטיין בנושא החמאס והטרור האיסלאמי (איטלקית) *רשימת 50 היהודים המשפיעים בעולם באתר ג'רוזלם פוסט הערות שוליים קטגוריה:יהודים איטלקים